Glitter Force Doki Doki
Glitter Force Doki-Doki, known in Japan as Doki Doki! PreCure (Japanese: ドキドキ！プリキュア Hepburn: Dokidoki! Purikyua, literally "Heart-Pounding! Pretty Cure"), is a Japanese anime series produced by Toei Animation as the tenth installment in Izumi Todo's Pretty Cure franchise.34 The series is produced by Hiroaki Shibata, who produced Digimon Data Squad and written by Ryōta Yamaguchi, who wrote the scripts for The Vision of Escaflowne. Character designs were handled by Akira Takahashi, who previously did the designs for Suite PreCure. The series aired on ANN network between February 3, 2013 and January 26, 2014,56 replacing Smile PreCure! in its initial timeslot, and was succeeded by HappinessCharge PreCure!.7 An animated film based on the series was released on October 26, 2013. This series' theme revolves around playing cards and human emotions. Toei produced an English-based dub of the series, abridging the original forty-nine episodes into thirty. Saban Brands is credited with production of the English dub, but the Glitter Force trademark was moved to Toei in June 2017.8 The first fifteen episodes began streaming on Netflix from August 18, 2017.9 The second season, also consisting of fifteen episodes, was released on November 10, 2017.1011 It is the third installment of the series to receive an English dub, and the second English adaptation under the Glitter Force brand. Contents hide * 1Plot * 2Characters ** 2.1Main characters ** 2.2Supporting characters ** 2.3Antagonists ** 2.4Other recurring characters ** 2.5Movie characters * 3Media ** 3.1Anime *** 3.1.1Films *** 3.1.2Music ** 3.2Manga ** 3.3Merchandise ** 3.4Video games * 4Works cited * 5Notes * 6References * 7Further reading * 8External links Plotedit Splendorius (トランプ王国 Toranpu Ōkoku, Trump Kingdom) is a magical world where everyone's hearts live happily with the guidance of their ruler Princess Marie Angelica. However, one day, an evil force known as the Mercenares (Jikochu) attacks the kingdom. A warrior who served Marie Angelica goes to the human world with her pixie partner to find the missing princess, and they bring a trio of young pixies along to find the special girls who can be granted magical powers to help save the kingdom. Kippie (Sharuru), one of the pixies, finds an enthusiastic middle-school girl named Maya (Mana) during a visit to the Clover Tower. When Maya encounters a monster called a Distain (Jikochu), which is formed from the soured heart of a person, Kippie gives her the ability to transform into magical Glitter Heart (Cure Heart) using items called Glitter Charms (キュアラビーズ Kyua Rabīzu, Cure Loveads) and a smartphone-like device called a Glitter Pad (ラブリーコミューン''Raburī Komyūn'', Lovely Commune). Maya is joined by her friends Rachel (Rikka) and Clara (Alice) and the original girl Mackenzie (Makoto) to form the magical Glitter Force. Charactersedit Where available, names and terms from the Toei Animation English version are presented on the left while the original Japanese names are on the right. Some international releases may feature alternative names. Main charactersedit The title characters are a team of girls who become the magical Glitter Force. They derive their powers by collecting pins known as Glitter Charms which they place in a smartphone-like device called the Glitter Pad. When transforming into their magical form, they shout "Glitter Force Makeover" (プリキュア ラブリンク! Purikyua Rabu Rinku!, "Pretty Cure, Love Link!") and trace out the letters L-O-V-E on their devices. Charms can be added to enhance their powers. In later episodes, the girls upgrade to use the Love Heart Arrow and the Magical Lovely Pad to execute more powerful purification attacks. They introduce themselves with the phrase: "All together! Glitter Force Doki Doki". (響け愛の鼓動！ドキドキ！プリキュア Hibike ai no kodō! DokiDoki! Purikyua, "Listen to the heart beat of love! DokiDoki! Pretty Cure"). ; Maya Aida / Mana Aida (相田 マナ Aida Mana) a.k.a. Glitter Heart / Cure Heart (キュアハート Kyua Hāto) : Voiced by: Hitomi Nabatame (Japanese); Debi Derryberry12 (English) : Maya is the bright and energetic student council president of Sea Shell Bay Middle School (大貝第一中学 Ōgai Daiichi Chūgaku, Ōgai First Public Middle School). She has short dark pink hair and pink eyes. She is always looking to help others, often jumping in without thinking of the consequences. Her family owns a local yōshoku restaurant called Pigtail (ぶたのしっぽ Buta no Shippo, "The Pig's Tail"). : In her transformed state, she has long bright yellow blond hair styled in a ponytail. Her theme color is pink and her playing card motif is the Heart. ; Rachel Hishikawa / Rikka Hishikawa (菱川 六花 Hishikawa Rikka) a.k.a. Glitter Diamond / Cure Diamond (キュアダイヤモンド Kyua Daiyamondo) : Voiced by: Minako Kotobuki (Japanese); Cassandra Lee Morris13 (English) : Maya's best friend since moving into her neighborhood ten years ago. She has long blue hair and eyes, and wears red glasses. At school she is the student council secretary, and is ranked among the top ten in the country in performing on the national mock exams. She often tries to keep Maya from going crazy. She says she is not athletic and is usually the last to be picked for a sports team. Her father is a photographer who travels a lot so Rachel writes him letters.GF ep. 2 : As magical girl Glitter Diamond, she partners with the pixie Rory, her hair transforms into a light blue color with a long ponytail. Her attacks are icy blasts that freeze her opponents. Her theme color is blue and her playing card motif is the Diamond. ; Clara Yotsuba / Alice Yotsuba (四葉 ありす Yotsuba Arisu) a.k.a. Glitter Clover / Cure Rosetta (キュアロゼッタ Kyua Rozetta) : Voiced by: Mai Fuchigami (Japanese); Melissa Fahn[citation needed]14 (English) : Clara has brown hair styled in buns and brown eyes. She is a friend of Maya and Rachel, having known them from elementary school when she was little and the two girls would defend her from being picked on by bullies.Ep. 3 She comes from a wealthy family which owns Clover Tower and many businesses in town,GF ep. 3-4and she attends the prestigious Private Nanatsubashi Academy.[episode needed] : Having learnt martial arts from her grandfather as a child, she came to fear her own strength due to the time in elementary school when she fought off the bullies and then made a vow not to ever fight again. She first learns of the Glitter Force from the security footage from Clover Tower that recorded Maya transforming. At first, she is willing only to provide a supporting role to the team and not fight because of her vow, but she comes to the realization that it is important to fight to protect those dearest to her.GF ep. 3 In the beauty contest episode, the girls try to keep Clara from losing her temper, knowing she had a short and furious one when she was younger.GF ep. 10 : As the magical girl Glitter Clover, her long brown hair gradually lengthens and is tinted in an orange color before being tied into two long, curly ponytails. Her pixie partner is Lance. Going with her desire to protect, her power largely revolves around producing protective barriers.GF ep. 3 Her theme color is yellow and her playing card is the Clover. ; Mackenzie Kenzaki / Makoto Kenzaki (剣崎 真琴 Kenzaki Makoto) a.k.a. Glitter Spadea / Cure Sword (キュアソード Kyua Sōdo) : Voiced by: Kanako Miyamoto (Japanese); Stephanie Sheh[citation needed]14 (English) : Mackenzie is the Royal Songstress of the Kingdom of Splendorius[episode needed] as well as the last of the previous generation of magical warriors until Maya and the other girls became the Glitter Force.GF ep. 1-2, 5 She has a strong sense of responsibility toward the princess of Splendorious, Marie Angelica. When the kingdom is invaded by the Mercenare, leaving Mackenzie as the last remaining warrior, she and Marie Angelica became separated during their escape. Arriving in the human world and becoming determined to find Marie Angelica, Mackenzie takes on a human alias named "Mackenzie Mack" and becomes a pop singer in the hopes that her voice will one day reach the princess.GF ep. 5 : Whilst initially reluctant to work with the other girls, Mackenzie soon opens up to them and reveals her identity to them, accepting their offer to help her find the missing princessGF ep. 5, and later enrolling in Maya and Rachel's school. Her pixie partner is Davi. Having come from another world, she is generally unfamiliar with a lot of the local customs. : As Glitter Spade, her dark purple hair changes to a lighter purple and grows into a ponytail.GF ep. 1 Her theme color is purple and her card motif is the Spade.GF ep. 5 ; Natalie Madoka / Aguri Madoka (円 亜久里 Madoka Aguri) a.k.a. Glitter Ace / Cure Ace (キュアエース Kyua Ēsu) : Voiced by: Rie Kugimiya (Japanese); Erica Lindbeck15 (English) : A mysterious elementary school girl in the fourth grade, who first appears in episode 22 when she protects the heroines from Regina. She is generally very calm, quiet and wise, often lecturing the other girls and pushing them to become stronger. Despite keeping up a stern demeanor most of the time, she has a weakness for sweet foods. Natalie is also very fond of Dina and treats her like a little sister. : For unknown reasons, she became a Glitter Force warrior before the events of the series, separated from Dina after being defeated by the Mercenare, and she doesn't remember anything before encounter with her foster grandmother, Mari. It as only once the Royal Crystals are gathered that Natalie is reunited with Dina and resumes her duties. It is later revealed that Natalie is actually the personified goodness of Marie Angelica and believes that she is destined to fight Regina, her biological sister. Her pixie partner is Dina. : As Glitter Ace, her transformation lasting 5 minutes, her body changes into an adult and her hair turns fiery red. Unlike the other Cures, Cure Ace transforms using the Love Eyes Palette (ラブアイズパレット Rabu Aizu Paretto) provided by Dina, using the transformation phrase "Pretty Cure, Dress Up!" (プリキュア・ドレスアップ！ PuriKyua, Doresu Appu!). She uses a unique lipstick-like weapon called the Love Kiss Rouge (ラブキッスルージュ Rabu Kisu Rūju), which allows her to use various powers based on the color of lips she puts on and is mainly used for purification. Her theme color is red and her card motif is the Ace card. Supporting charactersedit Characters from the magical world of Splendorius (トランプ王国 Toranpu Ōkoku, Trump Kingdom): ; Kippie / Sharuru (シャルル Sharuru) : Voiced by: Kumiko Nishihara (Japanese); Tara Sands16 (English) : Kippie is a pink-colored pixie with rabbit ears who partners with Maya. She is the sole female member of the three triplet pixies, and the most passionate and outgoing. In the Japanese dub, she ends her sentences with "~sharu!". She is named after "Charles", the King of Hearts in the traditional Paris court card name of playing cards.[citation needed] ; Rory / Rakeru (ラケル Rakeru) : Voiced by: Yuka Terasaki : Rory is a blue-colored pixie with floppy ears and resembles a dog. He is one of the triplets along with Kippie and Lance. In the Japanese dub, he ends his sentences with "~keru!". He is named after "Rachel", the Queen of Diamonds.[citation needed] ; Lance (ランス Ransu) : Voiced by: Ayaka Ohashi (Japanese); Bryce Papenbrook17 (English) : Lance is a yellow-colored pixie with round ears that resemble a bear. He is the third of the pixie triplets. He is a little spoiled. He later learns to transform into a human form, resembling a very young boy with curly hair. In the Japanese dub, he ends his sentences with "~de ransu!". He is named after "Lancelot", the Knave of Clubs.[citation needed] ; Davi (ダビィ Dabī) : Voiced by: Yumi Uchiyama (Japanese); Erica Mendez18 (English) : Davi is a purple-colored cat-like pixie who partners with Mackenzie.GF ep. 1 She can transform into an adult human, acting in the role of Mackenzie's manager.GF ep. 4 In the anime, she ends her sentences with "~da byi!" or "~byi!".[importance?] She is named after "David", the King of Spades.[citation needed] ; Johnny / Joe Okada (ジョー岡田 Jō Okada) : Voiced by: Takahiro Sakurai (Japanese); Grant George19 (English) : Joe is a salesman who gives Maya her Glitter Charm. He wears a hat and has blond hair. He had a knick-knack booth near the Clover Tower,GF ep. 1 and then opens a shop in the neighborhood.GF ep. 2 Though he initially plays dumb about his knowledge of the magic world, he eventually reveals his true identity as Jonathan Klondike (ジョナサン・クロンダイク Jonasan Kurondaiku), a royal knight of Splendorius and Marie's fiancé, who travelled to the human world to search for her following the Mercenare's attack on the kingdom. In the finale, Jonathan becomes the president after the kingdom's conversion from a monarchy to a republic. ; Princess Marie Angelica / Princess Marie Ange (マリー・アンジュ王女 Marī Anju Ōjo) : Voiced by: Yuka Imai : The princess of the Splendorius Kingdom, who often enjoyed Mackenzie's performances and treated her like a sister. When the Splendorius Kingdom was attacked by the Mercenare, it took nearly all her power to seal King Mercenare into a deep slumber. After sending Kippie and the other fairies to earth, she escaped the Splendorious Kingdom alongside Glitter Spade but became separated and ended up being attacked by Bel who attempted to turn her into a Mercenare. Angelica prevents it by splitting her psyche, creating Regina and Natalie from love for her kingdom and that of her father, while she turned into the egg from which Dina emerges. The magical girls were unaware of this fact, believing that Angelica was frozen, until learning the truth from Natalie by showing them the events that led to her birth. Ultimately, Marie Angelica's disembodied spirit explains that the process can not be reversed but will live on through her splintered selves. ; Dina / Ai-chan (アイちゃん) : Voiced by: Yuka Imai : A mysterious winged baby. She was found by Joe in a big egg and hatched when Mana and the others come across it. She has various magic abilities, some of which are used based on her mood with others helping to power up the Cures. She also has her own set of Cure Loveads that are used with the Lovely Commune to look after her, such as milk bottles. She often says either "kyuppi~!", "ai~!" or "kyuppi rappa~", but starts learning to speak proper words as the series progresses. : After Natalie's appearance, it turns out that she was her partner, who helps her transform into Glitter Ace using the Love Eyes Palette before the story begins. Prior to the story, Natalie was defeated by King Mercenare, which led to Dina being reverted to an egg and becoming separated from her. She is later reunited with Natalie after the Royal Crystals are gathered. She initially lives with Joe, but later uses her magic to convince Maya's family that she is her sister and stays at her house. In episode 35, it reveals that she was sent by Angelica to serve as a shield that protects against a Mercenare's influence, which weakens if she is in a bad mood, causing the Mercenare to grow stronger instead. It is later revealed that Dina is the form that Marie Angelica had taken after removing her psyche. Dina's motif is based on the cupid. Antagonistsedit The Mercenares (ジコチュー Jikochū, lit. "selfishness") are the main antagonists of the series. Desired by an ancient darkness possessing the King of Splendorius, their goal is to turn all feelings into hatred and selfish desires into "Janergy" (ジャネジー Janejī) to revive their leader King Mercenare and create more of their kind. Each of the Leaders and Generals represent one of the Seven Deadly Sins.[citation needed] ; Ira (イーラ Īra) : Voiced by: Mayumi Tanaka (Japanese); Ben Diskin20 (English) : Ira is the first of three Mercenare generals that make up the Mercenare Trio (ジコチュートリオ Jikochū Torio). He is a boy with short bluish-white hair, yellow eyes, and black bat wings behind his ears. He has a short temper. In episode 26, he fell in love with Rikka after being treated by her when he is struck by lightning. In the finale, he and Mammo left after the defeat of Proto Jikochu. His name is Latin for Wrath.[citation needed] ; Marmo (マーモ Māmo) : Voiced by: Atsuko Tanaka (Japanese); Carrie Keranen20 (English) : Marmo is a bossy woman who wears an asymmetrical outfit: half of it is a sleeveless dress, and the other half is made of heavy winter clothes. She has long bluish-white hair, yellow eyes, and also has bat wings behind her ears. She can also consume the dark hearts that would have been formed into Distains, and transform into a powerful monster.GF ep. 10 In the finale, she and Ira left after the defeat of Proto Jikochu. Her name is derived from Mammon, the demon representing Greed.[citation needed] ; Distains : The Distains serve as the monsters of the week that the magical girls have to defeat. They take the form of different creatures such as giant crabs in the first episode. They are generated out of the selfish thoughts in people's hearts. A Mercenare general would influence the person to dwell on those thoughts, which would then cause the person to faint and to release a black heart with bat wings known as a Psyche (プシュケー Pushukē), which then becomes a Distain. Distains also speak in different voices due to different victims. Because they represent part of the person, the girls must use purifying magic to defeat the Distain, which it then returns to the owner as a pure heart with angel wings. ; Bel (ベール Bēru) : Voiced by: Kazuhiro Yamaji (Japanese); Ray Chase21 (English) : Bel is the third of the Mercenare Trio that faces the Glitter Force early in the series. He is a bearded man who wears sunglasses. After killing off Leva and Gula for their Janergy, Bel becomes a leader of the Jikochu Trio after having Ira and Mammo wear the Blood Rings he created from the stolen Janergy from the deputies. But Bel later loses the Blood Rings when they are destroyed by the Cures while deposed by Regina's return. In the finale, though he intended to gain a new power by eating a surviving fragment of King Jikochu, Bel ends up becoming a vessel for the Proto Jikochu and is purified back into his true form, a rat, upon the monster's death. His name is derived from Belphegor, the demon representing Sloth.[citation needed] ; Regina (レジーナ Rejīna) : Voiced by: Kumiko Watanabe : A spoiled and demanding girl with long blond hair with a red bow, blue eyes and a black dress, she serves as Mercenare Trio's second-in-command while claiming to be the daughter of King Mercenare.GF ep. 10 She is actually a personification of Marie Ange's inner darkness with the ability to create Jikochu from people even without them being selfish. She also possessed for a brief time a red Royal Crystal that changed her personality into a more cruel and violent one. But after befriending Mana and the other Cures, Regina begins to reconsider her group's actions. Enfuriated by her "betrayal," her father brainwashes her back into the fold. After receiving wounds from Cure Ace, Regina was put to sleep to rejuvenate her. By the events of episode 38, Regina returns to lead the Jikochu Trio. In episode 39, she take the Miracle Dragon Glaive after her feelings reach her father which turn the glaive light into dark power means the glaive chose her as allegiance. During the final battles, Regina's origins are revealed as she eventually remembers her friendship with Mana sides with the Pretty Cures to save her original self's father from King Jikochu. At the end, now an ally to the Cures, Regina begins attending Mana's school while starting anew. While Regina is Latin for Queen, she represents the sin of Lust. ; King Mercenare / King Jikochu (キングジコチュー Kingu Jikochū, King Jikochu) : Voiced by: Hōchū Ōtsuka : King Mercenare led an invasion on Splendorius in which many of the people were converted into Distains. He was sealed away as a large imposing statue by Marie Angelica, where he lies dormant, however his subjects desire to waken him by getting the energy from people's psyches.GF ep. 5. He was originally Marie Ange's father, the king of Splendorius, before he was possessed by the Proto Jikochu.[episode needed] He is eventually revived in episode 46, where he then proceeds to invade Earth.PC ep. 46 Once able to save the Splendorius King, the Cures destroy King Mercenare with only a fragment containing the Proto Jikochu remaining.[episode needed] King Mercenare represents the sin of Pride.[citation needed] ; Proto Jikochu (プロトジコチュー Proto Jikochū) : Voiced by: Masami Iwasaki : The true main antagonist. Proto Jikochu was an evil entity sealed within the Golden Crown ages ago. However, when the king of Splendorius broke the seal on the crown to cure his daughter Marie Ange, the Proto Jikochu possesses the king and converts him into his host King Mercenare. When King Mercenare was destroyed, the Proto Jikochu takes Bel as his new body before being destroyed for good by Cure Heart Pantheon Mode. The Proto Jikochu represents original sin. ; Leva (リーヴァ Rīva) : Voiced by: Nobuo Tobita : Leva appears as a deputy of the Jikochu. He is a bearded man who wears makeup and a top hat. He speaks in a very effeminate language and refers to Bel with the suffix "-chan". In episode 31, after being defeated by the Lovely Straight Flush in their combined form, Leva is killed alongside Gula by Bel for his Janergy. His name is derived from Leviathan, the demon representing Envy.[citation needed] ; Gula (グーラ Gūra) : Voiced by: Masuo Amada : Gula appears as a deputy of the Jikochu. A hulking and muscular man with very sharp teeth who likes to eat everything, able to bite through anything like Cure Rosetta's shield. In episode 31, after being defeated by the Lovely Straight Flush in their combined form, Gula is killed alongside Leva by Bel for his Janergy. His name is Latin for Gluttony.[citation needed] Two other generals appear in episode 46: Lust (ルスト Rusuto) and Goma (ゴーマ Gōma, Pride).22 Other recurring charactersedit ; Sebastian (セバスチャン Sebasuchan) : Voiced by: Izō Oikawa : Sebastian is the chief butler who looks after Alice. He is an old gentleman with a big white moustache.GF ep. 1 He knows of the girls' secret identities as magical girls, and assists them by providing intel and containing any leaks of their existence to the public. ; Kentaro Aida (相田健太郎 Aida Kentarō) : Voiced by: Nobuaki Kanemitsu : Mana's father who runs the Pigtail Restaurant as a chef.GF ep. 2 ; Ayumi Aida (相田あゆみ Aida Ayumi) : Voiced by: Harumi Ueda : Mana's mother who runs the Pigtail Restaurant and handles the orders.GF ep. 2 ; Sokichi Bandō (坂東宗吉 Bandō Sōkichi) : Voiced by: Akihiko Ishizumi : Mana's grandfather who often argues with Kentaro over who's the better cook. ; Jun Saotome (早乙女純 Saotome Jun) ; Nellie Knotty / Reina Itsutsuboshi (五星麗奈 Itsutsuboshi Reina) : Voiced by: Hyo-sei : A vain girl with blond hair and red eyes. She comes from a wealthy family and has known Clara since elementary school as a rival. She is supported by three minions, one of whom is named Naomi.GF ep. 10 ; Karuta Queen (かるたクィーン Karuta Kuīn) ; Tamaki Otori (おおとり環 Ōtori Tamaki) Movie charactersedit ; Marsh (マシュー Mashuu) : Voiced by: Shōsuke Tanihara : The main antagonist in the film. The man carrying the flute. He proclaimed himself as "the king of the world of memories" and somehow developed hatred towards Mana. He also detest humans who throw old things away for new and desired to trap everyone into their past for eternity. It is later revealed that he's actually Mallow, Mana's beloved dog who died in a car accident. ; Mannequin Carmine (マネキンカーマイン Manekinkāmain) : Voiced by: Mayumi Asano : A woman based on the harlequin created from mannequins. She is one of Marsh's servant. ; Silver Clock (シルバークロック Shirubākurokku) : Voiced by: Minoru Inaba : A clock like creature created from the grandfather clock. He is one of Marsh's servant. ; Purple Buggy (パープルバギー Pāpurubagī) : Voiced by: Hisao Egawa : A skeleton biker like creature created from the engine and bike. He is one of Marsh's servant. ; Bebel (べベル Beberu) : Voiced by: Kazuko Sugiyama : A mysterious fairy who helped the fairies to save Mana and everyone and stop Marsh. Her true identity is unknown to everyone but in the end, she's actually Mana's late grandmother, Isuzu Bando. ; Clarinet (クラリネット Kurarinetto) : Voiced by: Masaru Ikeda : The true antagonist of the film and the mastermind behind the schemes. At first, it's the clarinet that Marsh carrying. After Marsh unable to destroy Mana, Clarinet took the lead and attempt to destroy the future. It is later defeated by Cure Heart in her Engage Mode. in The Ballerina of the Land of Dolls, Black Fang revealed that he created Clarinet to fulfill his plans on destroying the Cures. Mediaedit Animeedit See also: List of Glitter Force Doki Doki episodes The series aired on ABC and other ANN stations between February 3, 2013 and January 26, 2014.23 Marvelous AQL began releasing the series on DVD from May 29, 2013 and on Blu-ray Disc from September 27, 2013. Toei Animation produced an English-based dub of the series, titled Glitter Force Doki Doki. Its first season was released on Netflix on August 18, 2017, comprising 15 episodes and covering multiple languages.9 Doki Doki is the second series to be released under the Glitter Force brand following Toei's acquisition of the trademark from Saban Brands, however, Saban Brands is still credited with the production of the English version.2425 Filmsedit The DokiDoki Pretty Cures appeared in the Pretty Cure All Stars film, Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Friends of the Heart (プリキュアオールスターズ New Stage 2 こころのともだち PuriKyua Ōru Sutāzu Nyū Sutēji Tsū: Kokoro no Tomodachi), which was released in Japanese theatres on March 16, 2013, with an official soundtrack released on March 13, 2013. A film based on the series, titled DokiDoki! Precure the Movie: Mana's Getting Married!!? The Dress of Hope Tied to the Future (映画 ドキドキ!プリキュア マナ結婚!!? 未来につなぐ希望のドレス Eiga DokiDoki! Purikyua: Mana Kekkon!!? Mirai ni Tsunagu Kibō no Doresu), was released on October 26, 2013 as well as the official soundtrack on October 23, 2013.2627 Musicedit The series uses three pieces of theme music, one opening theme and two ending themes. The opening theme is "Happy Go Lucky! DokiDoki! Precure" (Happy Go Lucky！ドキドキ！プリキュア Happy Go Lucky! DokiDoki! Purikyua) by Tomoyo Kurosawa. The ending theme for the first 26 episodes is "Kono Sora no Mukō" (この空の向こう, "Beyond the Sky") whilst the ending theme for the remaining 23 episodes is "Love Link" (ラブリンク Rabu Rinku), both performed by Hitomi Yoshida.28The opening theme is composed by Chiho Kiyooka, the ending themes by Dr.Usui and the background music by Hiroshi Takaki. A character song album featuring songs performed by Kanako Miyamoto (as Cure Sword), titled "Songbird", was released by Marvelous AQL on May 29, 2013, alongside the original soundtrack's first volume, Pretty Cure Sound Love Link.29 The series's first vocal soundtrack titled DokiDoki! PreCure Vocal Album 1 ~Jump up, GIRLS!~ (ドキドキ！プリキュア ボーカルアルバム1 ~Jump up, GIRLS!~''Dokidoki! PuriKyua Bōkaru arubamu 1 ~Jump up, GIRLS!~'') was released on July 17, 2013.30 The second vocal album for the series entitled ~100% PRECURE DAYS☆~ was released on November 6, 2013. Then on November 20, the second original soundtrack for the series was released under the title Pretty Cure Sound Arrow. On January 15, 2014, the vocal best album for the series was released. For the English version, the theme song is "Glitter Force Doki Doki Theme Song" which was composed by Noam Kaniel, (who worked on Saban's Power Rangers, Digimon Fusion, & X-Men) and performed by Asian girl group Blush. Mangaedit A manga adaptation by Futago Kamikita began serialization in Kodansha's Nakayoshi magazine on March 2013 and ended in February 2014. Merchandiseedit Merchandise of the anime were also issued during the series's initial run including bags, watches, raincoats, etc. Several toys featuring the Cure's transformation devices and weapons were also released by Bandai during the series' airing. Video gamesedit The characters in the series appear in the dancing video game, PreCure All Stars: Everyone Gather Let's Dance! (プリキュアオールスターズ ぜんいんしゅうごう☆レッツダンス！ Purikyua Ōru Sutāzu Zen'in Shūgō Rettsu Dansu!), which was released for the Wii in Japan on March 28, 2013.31 A game based on the series, Dokidoki! PreCure Narikiri Life! (ドキドキ!プリキュア なりきりライフ! Dokidoki! Purikyua Narikiri Raifu!), was released by Bandai for Nintendo 3DS on August 1, 2013.32 Works citededit * ^''' "Ep." is shortened form for episode and refers to an episode number of the collected Doki Doki PreCure anime. Episodes that were tied to the Glitter Force adaptation are preceded by "GF" and use the episode numbering of that version. Notesedit # '''Jump up^ In the English version, the first episode refers to Mackenzie's magical persona as Glitter Flash,GF ep. 1 and her special power is sometimes called Glitter Flash.GF ep. 5 Referencesedit # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b # Jump up^ https://usa.newonnetflix.info/info/80175619/s # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b https://twitter.com/CarrieKeranen/status/893530003543019520 # Jump up^ # Jump up^ DokiDoki! PreCure Official Complete Book, Gakken # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ [permanent dead link] # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ Further readingedit * DokiDoki! PreCure Official Complete Book (March 15, 2014), Gakken. ISBN 978-4056104097 External linksedit * Toei Animation's Dokidoki! PreCure site (in Japanese) * ABC's Dokidoki! PreCure site (in Japanese) * Glitter Force Doki Doki (anime) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia Categories: * 2013 anime television series * Manga series * 2013 manga * 2013 anime films * Pretty Cure * Toei Animation television * TV Asahi shows * Toei Animation films * Netflix children's programming